What's Up Doc?
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: After an awkward moment on a case, Morgan tries to talk to Reid when the relentless teasing from the team goes too far.  If you enjoy this one I wrote a sequel to it called 'Busted'


**Okay, just a silly one shot I wrote while I was bored one night. I'm never sure about stories like these so let me know if you enjoy reading them! Have fun! **

"Hey, anyone up for grabbing a bite to eat?" Prentiss asks, setting her work aside.

It had been another long day and the team hadn't eaten since their respective breakfasts, having worked through lunch to get caught up on backed up paperwork. The case load lately has been heavy and there just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day. But, it was Friday and they were ready to put it all away until Monday.

"I could go for some grub." Morgan replies.

"How about you Reid?" Prentiss questions

Just then they all hear a loud gurgle and laugh. Reid blushes.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Morgan laughs.

"Nah, I can grab something at home. I have more work to do." Reid says.

"Give it a rest Pretty Boy. You've been working all day. You gotta take a break sometime." Morgan pushes.

"Yeah, well, with all of the files you and Prentiss slip into my pile, as if I don't notice, even I have to work a little longer." Reid smirks without looking up.

Morgan and Prentiss shoot each other a look of half amusement and half guilt.

"We'll help you Monday. Right now it's time to relax a little." Prentiss responds.

"It's okay, I should really get it all out of the way. I hate being behind." Reid says.

"Reid, it can wait till Monday. Eat and relax. That's an order." Hotch calls coming down into the bull pen.

"You heard the man." JJ adds joining them.

Reid sticks some papers into his bag and gets to his feet.

"Fine. But no place that substitutes real utensils with sticks." Reid admonishes.

The Italian restaurant is small and comfortable. It has a classic charm and great ambiance. The team is unwinding with some wine at their biggest table when the waitress comes and takes their orders. The conversation starts with talk about possible case files and the usual chatter of the like. Finally, they were brought out of shop talk by the waitress bearing sweet nourishment.

"Why are we still talking about work? Have we forgotten that there's more to our lives than catching psychopaths?" Prentiss asks with a sigh.

"Is there? You could have fooled me." JJ says bitterly.

"I know it's been rough lately, but, we'll get a break soon enough. I've already talked to Straus about vacation time." Hotch assures them.

"Yeah, well, we all know how well our vacations seem to work out." Morgan chimes in.

"You're just upset that you haven't gotten to go out on the prowl lately." JJ laughs.

"Not true, he and Reid went on that date a few days ago in Atlanta." Rossi corrected.

"Don't start Rossi…" Morgan warned.

The girls giggled.

"It was for the good of the case." Morgan claims. "We just took one for the team."

"And which team would that be?" Rossi cracks.

Prentiss nearly chokes on her food.

"Rossi…" Morgan starts

"You two did look awfully at home on that dance floor." Prentiss points out.

"Prentiss…I swear to God." Morgan shoots her a dirty look.

"Rossi, Prentiss, stop baiting Morgan." Hotch says.

"Thank you Hotch." Morgan says gratefully.

"Although, I have to admit that Cristina Aguilara has been completely ruined for me." Hotch adds with a smirk.

"What th…Reid? Are you gonna help me out here?" Morgan pleads.

Spencer was sitting there with his head down pushing his food around. He didn't even acknowledge Morgan's words.

"Spence? You okay?" JJ asks.

"Huh?" Reid asks, eyes still downcast.

"Earth to Reid…where were you just now?" Prentiss asks.

Spencer looks up to see the whole table staring at him.

"Nowhere. Just enjoying my meal." Reid claims, spinning noodles around his fork.

"We were just discussing how you and Morgan make a great…._team_." Rossi jokes.

"I'm hungry not deaf." Reid says.

"So no comment on the extreme grindage that took place?" Prentiss laughs.

"We weren't grinding." Morgan argues.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?" JJ challenges.

"The kid has no coordination. Holding him close was the only way I could keep him from falling over himself." Morgan says defensively. "No offense Reid."

Spencer just raises his eye brows slightly with a forced, tight smile as if saying 'sure. I know I'm a klutz.' Before downing the rest of his wine.

"Oh yeah? Well, it looked like something straight out of Dirty Dancing." JJ says.

"Especially near the end when you had your arm around his waist, bodies all pressed tight together and your faces were like an inch…"

"Damn it Prentiss!" Morgan bellows.

"Excuse me." Reid says getting up.

Spencer side steps out from between the table and wall and heads toward the bar.

"Can we drop it now?" Morgan says, voice low.

"Sure. Besides, I can just watch it on my phone." Prentiss grins.

"Oooh! Send it to me! And Garcia will want…"JJ starts.

"No! God! You crazy chicks seriously need a hobby…" Morgan scolds.

"I think you two _are _their new hobby." Rossi points out.

"It really _was_ pretty damn hot." Prentiss says pulling out her phone.

"Prentiss, you really need to get a life." Morgan says getting up.

Even as he walks away he can hear JJ and Emily giggling over the video file on her phone and Rossi and Hotch declining to watch. Moving to the bar at the other side of the restaurant, out of sight from he and Reid's groupies, he rounds the corner spotting him at the counter. Walking up beside him he notices the empty shot glass in front of his teammate.

"What's up man?" he asks lightheartedly.

Reid glances at him but says nothing.

"You know they were just playin' right?" Morgan says nudging his arm.

"Yeah. I know. I'm used to being the butt of everyone's jokes." He says bitterly.

"Hey, don't be that way. You know they all love ya." Derek says with a reassuring smile.

Reid shoots him a side glance.

"Sure." He says flatly.

"Hey man, what's _wrong_?" Derek asks with an arch of his brow.

"Nothing. Everything is great." He claims.

The bartender sets another shot in front of him. He takes it down without hesitation and orders another.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asks concern evident in his query.

"Just unwinding. It's been a long week. Isn't that the point?" He replies.

"You don't usually drink. Not like this. Something's wrong." Morgan pushes.

Spencer just takes the next shot and gets up.

"Ya know what? I'm just gonna go. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I've been putting things off with everything we've had going on. I need to get caught up." He says slapping money on the counter.

"You barely touched your food." Morgan argues.

"I'm not very hungry. I've had enough." Spencer says.

"Okay, well, I'll drive you home." Derek offers getting up.

"No. You're having fun. I'll catch a cab." Spencer counters.

"What? No, it's fine. Really. I can't take any more of the Emily, JJ obsession over the Atlanta case. It's a good excuse to escape." Morgan says. "It's apparently their new hobby to torture us with an arsenal of perversion." He laughs.

Reid says nothing as he stands and turns to leave.

"Hey, really, I don't mind. It's on the way." He practically demands.

"If you take me it's just going to fuel their obsession. Stay. I'll be fine." He says moving toward the entrance.

"Reid." Morgan says gently grabbing his elbow.

Spencer turns with an annoyed look.

"I don't care okay? They can say whatever they want. They will anyway. I'm ready to go and you're on the way. I'll take you. He says in an 'I'm not taking no for an answer' tone.

"Fine." Spencer says relenting.

He just wanted to get home and take a hot bath. He wanted to wash away everything.

They walked back to the team and told them they were leaving.

"Why?" Rossi asked. " You haven't even finished your food."

"Ried has some things he needs to do. I'm on the way so I offered to save him the cab fair." Morgan says simply.

"Okay." Hotch says.

The girls exchanged an amused look.

"Don't even." Derek says considering them.

"Just be _safe." _Emily cracks.

Morgan shoots her another dirty look.

"Prentiss, despite what you might think, some people can handle the demands of the job maturely." Spencer spits turning toward the exit.

Prentiss watches after him a bit stunned.

Morgan looks at her apologetically and follows Reid to the parking lot.

"Reid!" Derek calls trying to catch him.

Spencer has his phone to his ear. He says something into the mouth piece.

"Hey man, what was that about?" Morgan asks drawing closer.

"Look, I just called a cab. Go back in and have a good time. I'm fine. Really." Spencer says.

"No. I'm taking you home. Save your money." He argues.

"I don't need any help. I can get home on my own." Reid states.

"Reid, what the hell is up with you? Morgan asks again.

"Nothing. Just go back. I'll see you Monday." He says.

"No. Get in the truck." Morgan demands.

"I'm fine! Please, go back to them." Reid nearly pleads.

"GET-IN." Morgan says determined.

Spencer stood for a moment just wishing he would let him be.

"Come on." Derek says opening the door for him.

Getting in, he fusses with the belt and sits back with a frustrated sigh. They drive quietly for a while until Morgan brakes the silence.

"So, what's the deal Reid?"

Spencer looks ahead wondering why he can't just drive.

"Nothing. I'm just not in a social mood. I have things to do and don't have time for the antics." He claims.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Morgan asked bluntly.

"What would I possibly have to say?" Reid questioned.

"I don't know. You tell me." Derek said

"Like I said, I just have a lot to do." Spencer answered.

They pulled up to Spencer's place and Morgan shut off the engine.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Making sure you get in okay." Derek said simply, opening his door.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to my apartment. Go home." Spencer demands.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you but I would feel better if I made sure you were okay before I left." Morgan expresses.

"No. I said I'm fine. Go back to the restaurant or go home." Spencer orders, getting out of the truck.

"Reid?" Morgan calls.

"What?" Reid asks impatiently.

"Talk to me." Derek nearly whines.

"There's really nothing to talk about." Spencer claims closing the door.

Morgan pushes his door open and steps out onto the blacktop.

"Spencer!" He calls out of desperation.

"WHAT?" He spins annoyed at the use of his first name.

"_Please_. Man, what's going on?" Morgan pushes.

"Nothing! I AM _FINE_. Just tired. Go!" He says turning back toward his complex.

Reid disappears behind the doors of the building. Morgan sits inside his truck for a long time just trying to figure out what's going on inside of that ginormous brain of his. Finally, he decides he could never come close to understanding and drives away.

Spencer gets to his door and turns the key in the lock. He is so tired. The bath might have to wait until tomorrow. He unhooks all of his essential equipment and undoes his tie, pulling it off. He pops the top buttons of his shirt open and un-tucks it just reveling in the freedom.

Changing for bed, he gets into a cozy pair of boxers and a light cotton shirt and stretches out on the couch. He put in an old favorite that no one would ever believe he would even watch. Never Been Kissed. It was a romantic comedy but he often found himself preoccupied with a box of Kleenex. It was heartbreaking for him. As the opening credits roll he settles in with a blanket feeling the buzz from the shots he'd taken earlier. Pouring another from his stash, he decides to drink himself into a stupor tonight.

Morgan had left intending to go back to the restaurant, but found himself circling around the block. He was really worried about Reid. What was wrong with him? He hoped it wasn't his fault. Spencer had been distant lately. He knew he shouldn't have teased him before but he was trying to keep things light. Maybe he really had things to do but he didn't like his tone when he'd stormed into his building.

Spencer is watching as Drew Barrymore falls into her roll as an undercover reporter when there's a knock at his door. He twists in his seat as the fuzzy feeling from the booze makes his head spin slightly. What the hell could anyone want at this hour? He reluctantly gets up wondering if he can ignore the visitor in favor of his relaxation since it was so late. No. Another knock came. He looks out the peep hole. Damn it. He thinks about letting it go but realizes the person at the other end of the pounding has a key. He pulls the door open.

"You are annoyingly persistent." Reid says.

"Hey. I just wanted to know you were okay." Derek says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just going over some things. Really, I'm good." He assures Derek.

Morgan sees the movie going in the background.

"Never Been Kissed? That's a surprise. I would have figured you would opt for something sci-fi." He said.

Spencer's cheeks redden. He didn't know that Derek would be able to identify the movie let alone bust him for watching it.

"It was just on. I didn't notice. I was doing paper work." He lies.

"Can we talk?" Morgan asks.

Spencer takes in a deep breath and shakes his head.

"I was just about to go to sleep." He says. "Can it wait until later?"

"No. Not really. I think we need to talk now." Morgan answers.

Spencer really didn't want to relent but he found himself pulling back and allowing the muscle bound agent in. When Derek rounds the couch he sees the 'Play' display on the VCR and smiles.

"I thought it was just on." He says innocently.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of personal. What do you want?" Reid questions impatiently.

"What was up with you back at the restaurant? And for the last several days for that matter?" He asks straight forward.

"I told you. I have things to do." Reid claims.

"Reid, I swear to God, if you don't come clean I'm going to post Prentiss's video of us all over the internet." He threatens.

"No you wouldn't. It's an embarrassment to you." Spencer states.

"Do you really think it would stop me?" Derek challenges.

"Wouldn't it?" Spencer asks.

Derek thinks for a moment.

"No." he says.

"Then what's YOU'R deal?" Spencer asks.

"Look, I have no problem with what we did. Do _you_?" Derek asks

"Funny, you certainly seemed to." Spencer reminds him.

"I really don't." Morgan says.

"Look. The girls enjoy what we had to do, but that doesn't mean that you have to be okay with…."

"I'm fine with it." Morgan says simply.

Spencer didn't know what to say. He had assumed that Derek would be humiliated by what he had endured, especially with Reid.

"Listen, can I go to bed now?" He asks changing the subject.

"No." Derek says. "Not until you tell me what the problem is."

"I _told_ you. _Nothing_." Reid says agitated.

Derek walks a circle around the small living area.

"Talk." He says.

"Maybe you're the one that has something to say. I'm at a loss." Spencer says throwing his hands up.

"Fine. I think _you_ can't handle what happened when we danced." Morgan says.

"What is your _obsession_? And what's to handle? Like you said, we had a job to do. You told everyone I was clumsy. End of story." Spencer says.

"No. You were more than that." He says dangerously.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Spencer asked.

"You weren't the only one that…..reacted." Morgan admits.

Spencer looks up at him with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I noticed." Reid says, at once averting his eyes.

"So maybe we should talk about it."

"Why? It's was a simple physiological response brought on by physical stimulation, bad music and those God-awful clothes." Reid assesses.

"That's it?"

"Yup. Don't worry. You haven't lost any macho points. You're reputation remains in tact."

"My _reputation_? And what's that?" Morgan asks with an edge of offense.

"A regular, bona fide ladies man." Reid clarifies. "Now can I go to bed?"

"If you're fine with it, if it was no big deal, then why have you been acting so strange the last few days?" Morgan pries.

"I haven't. I really have been busy. Just because I'm a little preoccupied with other things doesn't mean that getting an erection while dancing with my male co-worker is causing me any distress." Reid says bitterly.

"You _do_ have a problem with it. Reid, I don't want this to come between us…"

"Oh, well it _was_ between us." 

"Wh…did you just make a joke? Are you _joking_ about this?"

"Come on Morgan, you can't tell me that it doesn't weird you out that not only were you forced to dance dirty with another guy at a gay club but then to be turned on by it…"

"Okay. I admit. It was shocking. A little scary. Especially when we were both…well, so into it. But…I don't think we should be ashamed or let it screw things up." Morgan explains. "We're two young, healthy, sexual, adult males and it's not like it's that big of a deal. Or even that surprising really…"

Spencer stares at Derek for a long time. Who was he trying to convince? Suddenly, whether is was the embarrassment, the frustration, the exhaustion or the booze, he wasn't sure, but Reid loses his cool.

"Morgan? What are you doing here? You've been after me all night about something being wrong and now here you are trying to convince me not to feel ashamed when it sounds like YOU are the one you're really trying to convince. Is there a question in there somewhere? Do you need me to tell you it's okay? That you're not any less of a man? That I believe it too so it must be true?"

Spencer stands up moving toward Derek with anger evident in his voice.

"Or maybe you're here trying to prove something to yourself. Testing the waters. You think I'm the evasive one but you're the one that won't come out and just say what you need to say. Is there something you need that I can help you with? Maybe you just aren't sure is that it? Here!"

Spencer picks up a remote and presses a button. The stereo comes on full blast. He throws the remote down and turns to Derek. He grabs his hips and pulls them against his grinding to the music.

"Is this what you need!" He yells.

Derek stands there frozen. He's shocked at Reid's outburst and at his actions but also pissed at what he was insinuating. Then Spencer was grinding against him and his face was an inch away from his, hot breath against his lips and a look in his eyes that sent a shiver through Derek. Embarrassed, he tries to push his teammate back but the lanky man was a lot stronger than he looked. He tries again with more force but his long fingers were hooked in Derek's belt loops.

"What's wrong? I thought there was nothing to be ashamed of!" The genius says.

Reid rocks his boxer-clad groin against Morgan's.

"We're two young, healthy, sexual, adult males! It's not a big deal right!"

Derek's heart is racing. He can feel his body tighten with more than just anger as Spencer's lithe figure writhes tightly against him gazing at him through a curtain of messy tendrils, eye's challenging, daring, breath heaving through lush, moist, parted lips. He closes his eyes tightly fighting that physiological response the other man had brought up earlier but failing miserably. Opening his eyes once more he can see that Spencer realizes it too as he bites his lower lip.

Finally, he goes to pull away, point made, and Derek grabs him, shoving him into the wall, assaulting the young mans mouth with every ounce of pent up frustration he had. The tables turned, Spencer lets out a surprised cry into his mouth that trails off into a moan. The older man pins his wrists above his head with one hand and slips the other into the taller man's boxers. Grabbing the hardened flesh he strokes it with a firm, determined fist. Spencer jumps and bucks into his grip as another cry is lost in Derek's mouth. He quickens his pace as the young agent struggles against him. There's a muffled scream and Spencer breaks the kiss, head flying back against the wall.

"OH GOD! FUUUU…AHHH!"

Hot semen erupts between them as Derek continues to pump and Spencer's body jerks, chest heaving. Slowly bringing his face down to the older man's, he looks into his eyes with a half lidded gaze, a renewed, animalistic hunger growing as a devious grin spreads across his full lips.

Twisting out of Derek's grasp and using one of his own defense moves on him, Spencer had the bigger man on the ground in seconds. Before Morgan could even register what had happened Reid was on top of him working his pants open with long, desperate fingers. He watched in stunned amazement as the shy doctor frees his cock with a warm, soft hand and runs his tongue seductively around the engorged tip.

"Holy…"

Spencer worked the tip like it were a lollipop before diving down his shaft doing something with his tongue and throat that made Derek come unglued. His hips bucked forward unintentionally and he ran a hand through Spencer's hair griping a handful of the locks as his co-worker's bee sting lips slide up and down his swollen cock.

"Oh fuck! So fucking good…God…don't stop..so close…" Derek groans.

Spencer makes a sound in response that creates a vibration sending Derek over the edge.

"Yes! Fuck! HOLY SHIT! Spencer!"

Spencer took it all, swallowing the copious amounts of cum with every spurt. When he was done he sat back on his heels and wiped the ridge of his mouth with a thumb shooting Derek a wicked grin.

"So, waddya think the shame quotient on this oughtta be?"

Derek looks up at him through a lingering haze of lust.

"I don't know. Maybe we should move to the bedroom and do the math."

Just then there's a pounding at the door. They both jump and Spencer hits the power button on the stereo.

"Turn that shit down!" A very perturbed neighbor yells through the door.

"Sorry!" Spencer calls back.

Derek laughs.

"Save your apologies for later when the screaming keeps them awake."

Spencer looks at him confused and then reddens as understanding grips him.

"Someone's confident." Reid scoffs.

"Me? You're the one with the magic mouth Pretty Boy. I can only imagine what the rest of you is like." Morgan breathes.

"Confident _and _presumptuous." Spencer says with a raised brow.

Derek gets up and walks to Spencer running a hand through his soft hair to the back of his head.

"Confident, presumptuous and _head over heels._" He says, kissing the young genius passionately.

They head to the bedroom.

The rest of the team had moved to the bar to free up the table for other patrons. They were discussing ways to blackmail Morgan and Reid with the video on Prentiss's phone. Hotch was scolding them when JJ's phone rang. Seeing it was Morgan she put it on speaker.

"Hey Morgan! We were just talking about you." She giggles.

Nothing came from the other end but loud rock music.

"Morgan? Where are you we can't hear past the…"

"Oh fuck! So fucking good…God…don't stop..so close…"

Everyone stares at the phone.

"Yes! Fuck! HOLY SHIT! Spencer!"

Rossi spits out his drink coughing and Hotch grimaces while the two girls exchange a look of shock and glee.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ for Monday." Prentiss says with an evil grin.


End file.
